


Festival

by Verlerious



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Festivals, Fireworks, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing about the people of Wutai, they sure knew how to throw a party. But despite all the good food, booze, and sexy women, Cid just wants to see Vincent in a Yukata. Valenwind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival

Summary: If there was one thing about the people of Wutai, they sure knew how to throw a party. But despite all the good food, booze, and sexy women, Cid just wants to see Vincent in a Yukata. Valenwind

Pairing: Valenwind

Warnings: make out section, festivals, yukatas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Festival

"Hey, why are ya hidin' away from all the fun?" When Cid said fun, he meant the Wutai festival taking place right now in the city. Everyone was there to celebrate the Geostigma being cured. That included Marlene, Denzel, and even Reeve. Everyone had dressed in the traditional Wutai festival clothes that consisted of something called a yukata that Cid was still trying to figure out.

Everyone was there. Everyone but Vincent who hid himself away inside the Shera to avoid the flashy lights, food, and fun. Vincent looked down at him, hidden behind his usual red cloak looking over him those few inches in height that Cid cursed sometimes. He wasn't sure why he came looking for the gun man. Maybe he just found more enjoyment in his company than all those women hitting on him at the festival. Maybe it was just too noisy of a festival and he needed a break from Yuffie's big mouth. Or maybe it was really because of the yukata he was holding in his arms that he intended to have Vincent wear.

It couldn't hurt to try anyway. The way Vincent's red eyes flickered down to the clothes then back up to his face was a sign that knew Cid was up to something. But as far as Cid knew, Vincent didn't know about the real reason he was there. He was attracted to the other male. Not just his looks, which he'd barely gotten a glance at except those perfect eyes, but the little things too. Those little quirks like the casual amusement, his attentive attitude, the anger transmitted from his eyes when any one of them was in danger. The man was protective of everyone in the group, showing anger in his attacks when any of them got hurt. But he kept it under control which at the same time kept the monsters under control, the complete opposite of when Cid got angry and just let everything out. They were the things Cid loved about him.

No, Cid wasn't afraid to say he was in love. Maybe in the past he had been since he was confused by the feelings coursing through him. But with the growing affections for the other, the need to protect his mind where he couldn't protect his stronger body, it was inevitable that he would fall for him. It was those few rare times where Vincent would let his guard down and show his vulnerability that Cid found he wanted to protect. Hojo had done a number on his psyche, things that couldn't just be patched up with a few simple words. But Cid was working on it, getting Vincent to open up more to him, to talk about it. It was working…just at a very slow pace.

Vincent was still watching him, waiting for an answer to why the blond was there. Chewing on the end of his cigarette, Cid grunted before finally pushing the yukata into Vincent's arms watching his brows lift up in surprise before he could stop it.

"Wear this," Cid said taking a moment to light up his cig.

"…I'd rather not." Though his eyes had that curious shine to them like a cat's. In a way, he was asking why with his eyes. Just that subtle twitch to them that only Cid could really see. There was amusement there as well before the eyes looked down at the clothes.

"Figured I'd try anyway," Cid said looking out the main window towards the rather booming festival. They were alone on the ship, using only the lights of the stars and the festival to see anything since the ship was shut down at the moment. He'd sent away his whole crew down telling them to go enjoy the festival. And, thanks to Yuffie, the rooms at the inn were free to them for the night giving Vincent the peaceful alone time he no doubt wanted, except where Cid was concerned it seemed. "Thought I'd get lucky to see ya wear something different for once."

The shift of cloth drew Cid's attention. He glanced back expecting to see Vincent walking away and blinked in surprise almost dropping the cig from his lips before he chomped down quickly looking away.

Vincent hadn't been looking at him at the time, unbuckling the cloak's many buckles before Cid had looked away. He found it hard to concentrate on his cig, swallowing as his ears burned red hearing the clothes drop to the floor. He did say he wanted to see him in it. It didn't mean that Vincent had to undress here. Cid doubted he would have had it been any other person there.

"Pretty damn bright out there, huh?" Cid said making conversation, making a distracting for his mind as he focused hard on the festival through the window and not on the sound of clothes being removed behind him. "Don't know when they expect to shoot the fireworks."

"It shouldn't be much longer," the ebony haired male said. "I've been to a Wutaian festival before, long before Hojo locked me inside a coffin."

Cid hummed thoughtfully resisting the urge to look back. "Did ya wear a yukata then?"

"I didn't have much choice," Vincent said. "Our leader back then liked to force us to have fun."

"Kinda like me, huh?" Cid asked chuckling.

"Not to that extent," Vincent said moving to stand beside him. Cid glanced over nearly losing his cig again as his lips loosened to the unexpected sight meeting his eyes. Beautiful was the first word to come to mind followed quickly by exotic. There was nothing obscuring the view of the pale skin of Vincent's face. The yukata seemed a perfect fit. Red eyes didn't seem to notice Cid's stare as they continued looking out the window towards the festival.

The sound of music barely reached the interior of the Shera. Its vibrant nature didn't compare at all to the calmness of Vincent's personality. There was no need to dance, time feeling much slower than the beats bouncing from Wutai.

"You do force your cheery disposition on others," Vincent continued reminding that they were in the middle of a conversation. "But with you I don't mind it so much."

"Oh really?" Cid asked, a grin on his lips as he stared up at Vincent, smoke billowing from his cig. "Why is that?" He didn't get a response granted he hadn't expected one either. The tall gunman just looked away before turning from the window. Cid didn't miss the tiny hint of a smile there though. He gave a small hum, the cig being smothered in the half full ashtray on the dash before he turned following the taller man with his eyes.

"Planning on going out?"

"That is not my intention," Vincent said looking back and eyeing him making his body shiver with those words. He eased into a sitting position on the ground leaning his head back against the wall before closing his eyes to sleep. This must have been a special privilege. Cid never saw the ex-Turk this relaxed around anyone else. He was a little surprised Vincent let him see this side of him.

And he took full advantage of it letting his eyes slide down to the open split of the yukata that exposed part of his chest. He could barely see the outlining of the old scars inflicted on him by Hojo which just made him want to go back and kill the insane bastard all over again. His eyes kept traveling down staring at the smooth, untouched legs to bare feet where a toe kept twitching.

Vincent's lips parted slightly to sigh and Cid's eyes shot up quickly to catch the sight. He swallowed staring and cursing mentally when a pink tongue peeked out to wet them. If he had a cig in his mouth it'd be on the floor right now. The sight of Vincent was nothing he'd seen before. So exotic. So sexy. And yet so untouchable.

The man was so far out of his reach it killed him. Even though the man was right in front of him and only a few steps would put them in touching distance. He could feel the strength hidden so well in the delicate looking body. Vincent wasn't a wimp. Even if the muscles could barely be seen in his arms it was an easy bet among them that he was strongest of them, even probably stronger than Cloud.

Crimson eyes shot open so quickly that Cid didn't have the chance to look away. Their eyes met, locked in a gaze that had Cid questioning the brief bouts of emotion that escaped the man's normally rigid personality. And yet he was only able to understand a select few of them like curiosity, guilt, and a strong amount of desire that for some reason was being directed at him. Or maybe it was all in his imagination since in a blink, the red eyes were staring at him with only a hint of amusement.

Cid wasn't sure what possessed him to walk over to the taller male and kneel down in front of him, taking into account the fact that the man's red eyes continued to stare at his every move. He didn't seem to move even as Cid rested a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer kissing the soft lips that had been talking to him all night. Fireworks went off in his head, or maybe it was the Wutai fireworks going off outside but it felt all the same to him. The tender lips responded to his touch, Vincent leaning forward to deepen the kiss, his human hand sliding up to rest over Cid's, his lips opening to the persistent feel of Cid's tongue trying to invade them.

There were mutual feelings mixed into the kiss, the taste of Vincent more intoxicating than any bottle of high quality brand liquor that Cid had ever had in the past. The darkness of the flight deck was easily illuminated by the flash after flash of the light show going on outside. It seemed like the fireworks show had started which would signal the end to the large party along with their own personal privacy.

He started to pull back to look at the beauty of his favorite sky lit up in multiple colors but a pale hand cupped behind his head pulled him back into the much welcomed kiss. He had no problem with Vincent grabbing his yukata and pulling until he had eventually pulled Cid into his lap. And during the whole exchange, neither had broken the kiss. In fact, now that they were so close it seemed to intensify the kiss further, becoming hungrier as teeth and tongues became more interactive.

Hell, Cid didn't even complain when Vincent wrapped his arms around him and used the wall to stand up, hand and claw carefully sliding down to hold the pilot's butt keeping him in place. He was losing the dominancy in this kiss and he didn't even care, for the fact that Vincent was even kissing him at all.

Despite the sound of fireworks going off, Cid could hear the faint sounds coming from the two of them like the sound of his breaths when Vincent turned them pinning Cid to the wall and finally breaking the kiss to press his lips to his neck suckling on his skin. The sound of ruffling clothing as Cid's yukata fell off his shoulder and he felt the soft lips move down to kiss and lick at the exposed skin. How did things even get this far from one single kiss? He didn't know and honestly he didn't care, his legs wrapping around the other to keep him from sliding down. He could feel one of Vincent's human fingers sliding up along his thigh and gripping the side of his underwear starting to tug it down. He could hear the other's breath quickening in his ear the more Cid wrapped his arms around him tighter and moaned out into his ear.

The sound of voices entering the Shera was what ruined it all and broke the magic. Cid's mind mentally yelled all manners of curses as Vincent lowered him to the ground and turned walking to gather his clothes up seeming to disregard Cid's eyes watching him with hunger and need. Damn it, he was burning up with the desire to want to touch Vincent more, to feel more of those heated kisses. And the fact that Vincent was changing in front of him once more with no disregard to the fact that Cid was watching his every move didn't help deter his desires for him.

Cid started to walk over to him but the red eyes froze him in place. He couldn't read the well-guarded eyes, swallowing as he reached up patting his goggles looking for the pack of cigarettes that should have been up there. He found them, just not where he expected to see them. Vincent was holding the pack along with the yukata in his hand. It was hard to determine but he almost looked like he was smirking behind the high collar of his red cloak. Tempting Cid? It almost seemed like he was.

"Come."

Cid stared after Vincent, watching the taller male walk away before a grin almost split his face as he gave a halfhearted salute to Vincent's back. "Like I'd damn well say no to that offer." Because if he didn't take it now, he was sure it would never be offered up again. And damn it after everything that just happened not even five minutes ago…he really needed to get laid.

End.

Because if I didn't end it now, I'm sure it was going to get into a much more…sexy state. And I'm just too lazy this time around. X.x Lol though I may later on down the line do a part two just for that.


End file.
